<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can’t get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you by tomazalghul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439819">can’t get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul'>tomazalghul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dinahsiren Week 2020! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dinahsiren Week, Dinahsirenweek2020, F/F, Fake Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual family gathering was coming up and Laurel was dreading it. Questions concerning her dating life were sure to pop up and she honestly didn’t want to deal with it. The last thing she expected was her roommate, Dinah Drake, to suggest being her girlfriend for the weekend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn (mentioned), Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dinahsiren Week 2020! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can’t get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So sorry that this is late, but yesterday was hectic, so here it is!! I really hope you all like this! Today’s (well yesterday’s) prompt was Fake Dating so here you go! Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading and leaving kudos &amp; comments! It’s much appreciated! Stay safe, happy, and healthy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The yearly family gathering! Laurel had almost forgotten about it, until her sister Sara reminded her of the occasion coming up. Laurel groaned at the mention of it. It’s not so much that she hated any of her close family, but it was annoying how every year they asked her the same questions; ‘Who was she dating? When was she going to have kids? When was she going to get married?’ That sort of thing. Laurel couldn’t stand it. She was a successful bartender and co-owner of said bar, why couldn’t they ask her about those things?</p>
<p>Laurel was currently busy with cleaning up the bar, angrily wiping away at the counter. She got so upset that she accidentally hit a glass, causing it to hit the ground and shatter. ‘Shit’ Laurel thought to herself as she quickly made her way over to the glass to pick it up.</p>
<p>“Hey hey. What are you doing? Don’t pick that up with your bare hands!” Her coworker let out as she made her way over to Laurel with a broom and dustpan in hand, “I got this.”</p>
<p>Laurel let out a sigh and looked at her coworker, “I’ll be fine, Dinah. Don’t worry about it. I made this mess, let me clean it up at least.”</p>
<p>“Then at least use this to clean it then.” Dinah said as she handed the broom and dustpan over to Laurel, “I don’t want you hurting yourself.”</p>
<p>Laurel smirked at Dinah as she took the broom and dustpan from her, “Who made you my boss?”</p>
<p>“Last I checked, pretty sure my name is on the deed along with yours.” Dinah snarked back with a grin on her face, “Or did you forget that, pretty bird?”</p>
<p>Laurel sucked in a breath at the nickname and tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered at it, and instead focused on cleaning up her mess, “How could I forget it? I’m around you pretty much all the time and you remind me of it often.”</p>
<p>“Is this your way of saying you want your own place?” Dinah asked with a pout. Laurel hated it because she looked too cute and she just wanted to kiss her pout.</p>
<p>Laurel shook her head and moved in the direction of the trash to throw away her mess, “Obviously not. You wouldn’t be able to live without me. I am a joy to have around!”</p>
<p>Dinah let out a laugh, “If you think so, pretty bird.”</p>
<p>Laurel gasped dramatically, “Does that mean I’m not a joy to have around? Dinah, I am truly hurt.”</p>
<p>“I’m kidding, sorry. You are such a delight to have around.” Dinah confessed with a soft smile, “Couldn’t ask for a better roommate, co-owner, and co-worker.”</p>
<p>“And best friend!! Can’t forget that one!” Laurel replied, moving to put the broom and dustpan back in it’s spot where it was before Dinah grabbed it out, “Thank you for getting that for me.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem. What’s troubling you though?” Dinah asked, concern written across her face, “You’ve been clearly upset since you last spoke to Sara.”</p>
<p>Laurel bit on the inside of her mouth and moved to sit down on the barstool, Dinah quickly moving to sit next to her, “It’s going to sound stupid.”</p>
<p>“I doubt that if it’s bothering you this much.” Dinah let out as she grabbed Laurel’s hand, “Talk to me.”</p>
<p>Laurel licked her lips as she looked at Dinah, “It’s just our yearly family gathering is coming up and I’m not excited about it.”</p>
<p>Dinah furrowed her brows at that. She knew about the gathering obviously, but didn’t know why it was bothering Laurel so much, “Why aren’t you excited about it? You get to see your family. I know family can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but you’ve never been this bothered about it before.”</p>
<p>“True, but that was before they all constantly bombarded me with questions concerning my dating life.”</p>
<p>Dinah nodded, understanding where Laurel was coming from, “Ah I see. Just tell them you’re seeing someone.”</p>
<p>Laurel rolled her eyes at her friend, “D, if I show up without my partner, whereas Sara and Laurel show up with theirs, it’ll be suspicious. Not a bad idea, I just don’t know how it’ll work.”</p>
<p>Dinah tilted her head before suggesting, “I can pretend to be your girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?!” Laurel asked, looking at Dinah as if she suggested the craziest thing in the world.</p>
<p>“I can go as your girlfriend to get your family off your back. We can go mingle and I can finally meet everyone who isn’t your twin or your sister!” Dinah once again suggested, seemingly satisfied with what she’d suggested.</p>
<p>Laurel thought about it. It wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world. It would work because of how long they knew each other, they lived together, and Laurel has definitely spoken to her family about Dinah. The only problem was that she had actual feelings for her roommate, but perhaps she could put them aside for just the weekend?</p>
<p>Dinah must’ve gotten worried with her suggestion that she asked Laurel, “If not, it’s fine Laur I get it. I just want to help you out, you know?”</p>
<p>Laurel nodded her head and gave a big smile to her best friend, “Okay I’ll do it, but only if you’re sure you want to do it.”</p>
<p>Dinah beamed with excitement, “Oh hell yes! Cool. Wonderful. Great great.”</p>
<p>Laurel lightly laughed at Dinah, “You’re a dork, you know that right?”</p>
<p>“Well I’m a dork who is now gonna be your girlfriend for the weekend, sweetheart.” Dinah pointed out with a wink.</p>
<p>Laurel honestly didn’t know how she was going to survive the weekend.</p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p>The rest of the week went by rather well, Dinah and Laurel working together and living together. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but Laurel felt herself become more nervous at the prospect of the weekend.</p>
<p>Dinah was pretending to be her girlfriend and as grateful for her as Laurel was, it was going to be a challenge for her not to expose her true feelings for Dinah. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship so she would have to watch herself.</p>
<p>Laurel was in the passenger seat as Dinah drove to the Lance residence. Laurel found herself fidgeting with her hands the whole time. Laurel decided to steal a glance at Dinah and felt her heart skip a beat. She looked truly beautiful and Laurel didn’t know how she would survive this. She had to just trust herself not to do anything stupid.</p>
<p>Dinah must’ve sensed her looking at her and side eyed Laurel, sending a smile her way, “You okay pretty bird?”</p>
<p>“I’m okay. Just nervous.” Laurel partially confessed the truth.</p>
<p>Dinah brought her right hand to Laurel’s left to hold onto it, “It’ll be okay, babe. You got this.”</p>
<p>Laurel smiled softly at Dinah and took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves. She tightened her grip onto Dinah’s hand and in response, Dinah did the same. Laurel felt calm at the action, becoming even more grateful for the woman she brought along.</p>
<p>They sat the rest of the car ride in silence, except for Dinah singing along to the music. They held hands the entire ride there, neither women wanting to let go of the other. </p>
<p>Once they reached the Lance residence, Laurel felt the panic rise up in her chest again. She began breathing fast, but a soft hand on her chest slowly calmed her down. Dinah opened her mouth to say, “Deep breath in, deep breath out.”</p>
<p>Laurel closed her eyes and followed what Dinah was saying, the other woman still repeating her mantra. Once Laurel got calm enough again, she opened her eyes and smiled at Dinah, “Thank you, D.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll be with you the entire time, okay?” Dinah promised, bringing Laurel’s hand that she was holding onto up to her lips to place a soft kiss on it.</p>
<p>Laurel nodded, “I believe you. We might want to head inside before my family freaks out.”</p>
<p>“Alright let’s go.” Dinah responded, unlinking their hands and getting out of the car.</p>
<p>Laurel quickly followed suit and breathed in the air around them. She was about to help Dinah with the bags, but was stopped when a body came crashing into hers and hugging her.</p>
<p>“Laurel heyyyyy!!!!” Sara enthusiastically let out, tightening her embrace on her sister.</p>
<p>“Hey Sara. How are you?” Laurel asked, awkwardly hugging her sister back. Laurel wasn’t the biggest fan of others touching her, but she supposed she would allow it this once.</p>
<p>Sara pulled back from the hug, sensing that Laurel was uncomfortable with it, “I’m good. Sorry about the hug, I just missed you.”</p>
<p>Laurel smiled at her sister, “It’s okay. I think I can understand that.”</p>
<p>Dinah walked up to Laurel’s side, sliding her arm around her waist, “Hey Sara, it’s been awhile.”</p>
<p>Sara grinned at the sight of the situation, “Hey D. Long time no see. I see you got my sister securely wrapped in your arms.”</p>
<p>Laurel sighed before telling Sara the ‘big news’ first, “Well we’re dating.”</p>
<p>Sara’s eyes widen at Laurel’s admission, “Holy shit, no way!!! It’s about time you two got together!! Ava owes me fifty bucks!!”</p>
<p>Laurel was about to ask her sister what she meant by that, but Sara turned around running back up towards the house and inside, presumably to tell her girlfriend about them dating. Laurel shook her head and apologized to Dinah, “Sorry about that. I don’t know why they were betting on that.”</p>
<p>Dinah shrugged her shoulders and placed a kiss on the side of Laurel’s head, “It’s alright, pretty bird. I got you, remember?”</p>
<p>“Right.” Laurel breathed out as she leaned her head against Dinah’s shoulder, “Let’s head inside.”</p>
<p>Laurel was about to lead them inside the house, but Dinah stopped her. Laurel furrowed her brows before Dinah spoke, “I just realized something.”</p>
<p>“What?” Laurel asked, clearly concerned with the situation.</p>
<p>Dinah sucked in a breath before continuing, “We’ve never kissed and it’ll be awkward if our first kiss is in front of your family. We should make it more believable.”</p>
<p>Laurel felt her heart stop at the suggestion, but before thinking about it she quickly nodded her head, as her eyes flickered down to Dinah’s lips, “Kiss me then, songbird.”</p>
<p>Dinah smiled at the nickname before pulling Laurel closer to her and slowly moving her mouth towards Laurel’s until they finally met. Laurel felt a million sparks go off inside her at the kiss. Dinah was a fantastic kisser and Laurel felt like she could do this for the rest of her life, until she remembered that this was all for show.</p>
<p>Laurel pulled back from the kiss after remembering that, but not missing the way Dinah chased after her lips as she pulled away. She hated doing it, but she had to protect herself as much as possible.</p>
<p>“You okay, Laur?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Thank you for that.” Laurel assured her with a smile.</p>
<p>Dinah smiled back at her friend and placed a kiss on her cheek, “Let’s go in now, yeah?”</p>
<p>Laurel nodded as she let herself be led up to the Lance residence by Dinah, careful not to let herself get distracted by the beautiful woman in front of her. </p>
<p>The moment they got inside the house, they quickly spotted Sara with her fiancée Ava and Laurel’s twin Laurel with her husband Tommy. The four of them saw the pair and they all smiled, Sara ushering them over there.</p>
<p>Once they’d reached the others, her twin pulled her into a hug as Tommy put his fist out to fist bump her. After that was settled, she quickly found herself in Dinah’s embrace again.</p>
<p>The group fell into conversation about life in general, such as things going on in the world, things going on in their personal life, and just catching up. Laurel found throughout the whole ordeal that Dinah would steal glances at her, catching her gaze every now and again to softly smile at her. Laurel would also notice Sara noticing their exchanges and sending Laurel a knowing look.</p>
<p>It baffled Laurel how good they were at this. Whenever the group asked about things concerning their relationship, Dinah would have an answer ready and never missing a beat on the details. She would also casually look at Laurel as if she held the stars in the sky and it made Laurel’s heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>Throughout the entire day, they caught up with Laurel’s other family members, introducing Dinah to everyone as her girlfriend. She couldn’t believe how much her family already loved Dinah. Her aunt made a comment about how this one was a keeper and everyone made comments immediately as to how beautiful Dinah was. And Laurel couldn’t be upset with them for that because they were absolutely right. Dinah was gorgeous and charming, of course her entire family loved her.</p>
<p>Later that night when Laurel had to step outside to take a breather from her family, she didn’t expect Dinah to come out moments later, even though she should’ve seen it coming.</p>
<p>“Hey you. You okay?” Dinah asked as she sat down next to Laurel.</p>
<p>“Just overwhelmed by my family.” Laurel confessed as she laid her head on Dinah’s shoulder, “They all love you by the way. Good luck ever getting away from this family.”</p>
<p>Dinah let out a chuckle at that, “Well they’re fine people. Not nearly as wonderful as you, but they’re alright.”</p>
<p>Laurel smiled at the sentiment and moved her head up to look Dinah in the eyes, “Thank you so much for coming with me this weekend. It’ll make it a hell of a lot easier. I just want you to know it means the world to me.”</p>
<p>“It’s no big deal. I’d do anything I can do to help you out, Laur.”</p>
<p>It was a beautiful night and Dinah looked even more gorgeous under the moonlight. Laurel really wanted to kiss her again, so she did just that. She placed a quick kiss on Dinah’s lips, not wanting to push the boundaries too much. When she pulled back, the last thing she expected was for Dinah to pull her back in for another kiss, making the kiss deeper this time. Laurel felt dizzy, but in a good way. She never wanted this moment to end.</p>
<p>The moment did eventually end when Dinah pulled back for air, but keeping their foreheads leaned against each other. Laurel couldn’t help herself from asking, “What was that for?”</p>
<p>“I really like kissing you.” Dinah confessed, biting her lower lip at the confession, “You are very kissable.”</p>
<p>Laurel let out a light laugh and smiled at Dinah, “Well, I like kissing you too.”</p>
<p>Dinah smiled as she kissed Laurel again. Laurel wondered why Dinah was kissing her when there was no one else around, but she wasn’t going to complain. Instead, she kissed Dinah back and poured all of her want and feelings into this kiss, never knowing when she might get to do it again.</p>
<p>When they pulled back for air again, Dinah was looking at Laurel with a look she couldn’t decipher, so Laurel asked, “You okay, D?”</p>
<p>“Laurel, you can say no obviously, but will you actually be my girlfriend?” Dinah asked nervously, closing her eyes at the question as if she was scared of how Laurel would look at her.</p>
<p>Laurel was shocked with the question Dinah just asked her. Did she really want to be with her? Laurel couldn’t believe it, “You actually want to be with me?”</p>
<p>Dinah nodded, “I do. I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, but I didn’t want to ruin anything. I just can’t fight it anymore when all I want is you.”</p>
<p>Laurel felt tears prick her eyes at Dinah’s word. She was overjoyed with the fact that the woman who she loved with all her heart actually wanted her back. Instead of verbally responding, Laurel kissed Dinah again with more passion, hoping she would get the message.</p>
<p>After kissing for a bit, Dinah pulled back with a smile, “So is that a yes?”</p>
<p>“Oh hell yeah. I’ve wanted you for so long and now I can actually be with you.”</p>
<p>After her confession and giving Dinah confirmation that she did want to be her actual girlfriend, they kissed each other once more. Their hearts feeling full for the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>